


crushed orbeez

by bigdick_fatballs3



Category: Enes Yilmezer
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, a loved one just passed and idk how to cope, i watch this dude with my family, i wont write after they get together because thats when i normally click out of the fic, miranda and veronica are my favorite friends, pls dont take this srs, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdick_fatballs3/pseuds/bigdick_fatballs3
Summary: idk i didnt plan any of this out
Relationships: Enes Yilmezer/Mickey





	crushed orbeez

**Author's Note:**

> bubblemint gum is so good

“What’s up everybody, it's Enez here…” Mikey was holding the camera while Enez, his worst enemy, keeps blabbering on and on about this new house they’re touring. Of course, their boss made them work together. The boss even knew about their ongoing rivalry but still decided that making Enez and Mikey make a video together would produce quality videos. Enez felt the same way about Mikey, he despised him, wanted him dead even. He always thought that Mickey was below him and that he could never tolerate someone as disgusting as Mickey. They finally were able to take a break and go get lunch. When they were filming Mickey had placed his phone on a counter in the kitchen. Enez had noticed this and when Mickey wasn’t looking stole Mickey’s phone. Mickey had spent the last 10 minutes looking for his phone, he finally caved and asked Enez for help. “Call my phone, Enez” Mickey shouted from across the room. Enez was surprised how quickly it took him to cave in. “Why would I help you?” Enez asked in a condescending tone. “Please...I will do whatever you want until work ends.” “Fine! But you have to do whatever I say no complaining and this agreement ends when we separate not when work ends. Got that?” Enez had yelled this, clearly annoyed with how needy Mickey was being. “Ok. Fine.” Enez had thought of a “prank” to pull on Mickey. When Enez was walking up to Mickey to give him his phone back he got close to Mickey. Too close, he’s too close Mickey thought. Enez had pinned him against a wall. Mickey had started blushing because of their close proximity. Internally Enez was pissing his pants, this was hilarious to see Mickey so flustered. Enez then dropped Mickey’s phone into his pocket and walked away. As he walked Enez said, rather flirtatiously “Try not to catch feelings for me.” Mickey almost immediately shot back saying “Fuck you, I’m straight.” To which Enez replied simply saying “Straight guys don’t get flustered when another guy gets close to them.” 


End file.
